


New Memories Over Broken Wounds

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill accidentally gives Dipper anxiety... oops, Bill is a dork, Bill isn't good at poems or sappy junk, Dipper cries too, Fluff, Humanoid!Bill Cipher, M/M, Sappy Bill is sappy, Sappy Fluff, So Sorry about that, but halfway through this i realized i was writing hin humanized, dorky fluff, dreamscape, he was supposed to be triangle bill, i made it up on the spot, shitty poems too, this is so dorky holy shit, this is so short and so dorky im sorry, yup these are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While going through the attic, Mabel and Dipper find some old childhood memories, and not all of them are good ones... After being explained to by Mabel, Bill tries to make Dipper feel a bit better, though his way on going about it... Probably isn't the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Memories Over Broken Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry, this is dorky , and not my original idea. I might rewrite this, should i rewrite it? I'M SORRY OH MY GOD THIS SUCKS BALLOON BOY'S BALLS

Mabel climbed over several boxes in the attic of her shared house with Pacifica, the blonde was away to visit her parents leaving the older pines twin home alone. After a day or two she ended up inviting Dipper and Bill over for some company and they somehow ended up going through the many boxes and tubs in the attic. Bill had gotten caught up in an old Gameboy he had found and was sitting in the middle of the room playing some old pokemon game.

“Are you sure we even still have it? It’s been years,” Dipper asked as he opened one of the lids to a container to find a bunch of old blankets.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m positive, 100% sure,” Mabel was balancing herself on top of a stack of poorly placed boxes, reaching for another one up in the corner.

Dipper watched with low worry, looking over his shoulder at the demon, “Hey Bill, could you help her out? I don’t want her falling or anything.”

He looked up from his game and paused it with a sigh before he stood up. Going over to where the older was and helping her grab the box she was reaching for. Pulling it down he walked over to a spare table that they didn’t use and set it down, waiting for the twins to walk over and see if it was what they were looking for. Honestly Bill wasn’t even sure what it was they were looking for to begin with. Mabel scooted him out of the way with a bump of her hip and grabbed the scissors she had in her pocket to cut open the tape.

“Come on lucky number six, come on-“ She stopped midsentence as she opened the box to see what was inside, being taken back to their elementary years, “Oh my God, Dipper… This is from grade school!”

“What, oh man,” Dipper laughed as Mabel started to grab the random folders of old art projects, “I can’t believe mom and dad kept all this junk, it’s so embarrassing…”

“Aw come on, no it’s not! It’s cute, oh hey remember this?” She held up a drawing she did in second grade, covered in a thick layer of glitter, glue, and sequins. It was hard to even tell what was drawn in crayon underneath it all but she laughed anyway and set it aside.

Dipper decided to look in the box as well, watching as his sister pulled out more of the stuff until he saw a paper heart made of random Valentine’s cards tapped and stapled together. Being taken back to fourth grade as he picked it up carefully.

Bill watched the way he scanned the cards, the way the human’s eyes scanned widely over the pink gel pen and stickers. Dipper carefully running his fingers over it as his eyebrows knitted, almost as if he were about to cry, “I forgot about this…”

“Hm?” Mabel looked over at him and instantly recognized what he was holding, “Awww, oh my God I remember this! For my favorite and best brother ever, oh man hahaha.”

Dipper looked at her, biting his lip catching Mabel off guard as she place her hand on his shoulder, “Hey, Dip, what’s wrong?”

She watched as he set the card down back in the box and sniffed a bit, “Nothin’ just, old memories you know? But heh, hey! Who needs ‘em, I have the best sister in the world and that just proves it!”

He punched her arm playfully before awkwardly hugging her, pulling away, “Man, all this dust is killing me, I’ll be back, I’ll go grab some drinks or something.”

He laughed a bit as he walked over to the floor door, climbing down the latter and leaving Mabel and Bill alone. Bill looked over at the girl and walked over to look at the card made of cards on the table with curiosity, “What was that about?”

“Ah, nothing really, well,” She sighed a bit and looked up at him, “You know what Valentine’s Day is, right?”

“I know enough to understand what it is about, why?”

“Dipper’s never been really popular with the holiday and he never got any cards or anything,” She trailed her fingers down the card as she spoke, “He gets really upset around February, as you probably know. But in the 4th grade he didn’t get any despite our teacher holding the rule of ‘leave no child out, you have to bring on for everyone’ and he got really really upset, it didn’t help that one of our classmates drew attention to it so I decided to give him all of mine instead. Honestly I had completely forgotten about it until now…”

“Why would he be left out during all that?” He asked looking down at the mortal.

She shrugged, “He’s just never really been the popular one, besides… Kids are cruel and all I guess, and even though he says it doesn’t matter he still lets it affect him even today.”

Bill stared from her and back to the card in thought, humming to himself as he heard Dipper shout up the stairs to ask for Mabel’s help, the girl going downstairs with him and leaving the demon alone to his thoughts before finally joining them in the kitchen after so many minutes.

* * *

 

The familiar classroom was doused in shades of sepia and greyscale, the colors all muted aside from the bright vivid pinks and reds that splotched the room. Heart decorations and bright tinsel tacked to the walls. It was oddly familiar for Dipper, but he couldn’t place it. The children running around happily with faceless smiles and wordless garbles, Mabel sitting familiarly beside him in her seat. Smiling widely as she kicked her legs out, scribbling on paper in bright pink glittered gel pens, her bottom teeth missing and teeth gaped and lacking bracelets. He was confused at the uncomfortable feeling, like he’s lived through this before and yet he couldn’t place it at all, but the undoubtable sense of dread rushing through him.

His eyes were wide as he looked around, mindlessly blurting out for the teacher, “Mrs. Warner! May I please be excused?!”

The teacher looked up from her desk, her pale sepia toned hair falling in loose ringlets around her fuzzed faceless outlined chin, “Can’t you wait, Dipper? We’re about to pass out Valentine cards.”

The pale color of Dipper’s face drained into a snow white at the words. Oh dear God no, it all came rushing back to him like a punch to his ribcage, knocking the wind straight out of his lungs. He felt the room shrinking around him as he stumbled out of his seat, his short child-like legs barely carrying him in a run to the door. His hands grabbed at the door handle and shook it vigorously to find it to be locked.

“Hey bro, come on! You’re gonna miss out,” he looked over his shoulder to see Mabel, a now faceless being aside from her wide innocent smile, waving him over to his seat again.

He felt cold, he felt his blood draining from his head and the lack of oxygen pulsing through his veins as he weakly clawed the door. With one hard shove the door swung open abruptly enough to make him nearly lose his balance. He stared in absolute horror as the door opened to reveal a vast void of static and nothing, no up or down just simply and end. He held a hand over his mouth, he felt like he was going to be sick. The mental turmoil of the painful heart wrenching memories turning physical. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as his knees buckled beneath him. Why was this happening to him? He drowned out the memory years ago, or at least he thought he did. He moved to sit on the edge of his dream, legs dangling as he wrapped an arm tightly over his uneasy stomach. He wanted to wake up….

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder that caught his attention, whipping his head up at the warm contact that contrasted in the cold chilling atmosphere of the dream. Looking over his shoulder to see a small young boy, neat blonde hair that stuck out in the dull scenery, he wore a simple pale cream sweater and shorts, though the sweater covered them mostly. He looked down at Dipper as he swallowed nervously, biting his lip and his fingers tightening around the small cutout heart in his hands.

Dipper didn’t say anything, instead looked at him and watched as he sat next to him. The boy held the heart and traced his fingers along the laced trim edge of it, small clumsy nicks at his fingers mixed with marker, quietly he spoke, “You know, Pine Tree… I don’t really understand the holidays, or what they’re all about or why they’re important… But you’re important to me, and this memory hurt you in ways I don’t fully understand… And I can’t fix the past how it is, but maybe I could help put a band-aid over the memory..?”

“Bill…?”

The dream demon handed the heartfelt crafted heart to him with a small smile. Dipper took it with a confused expression. The place where the other’s hand once was warmed him greatly, feeling the warmth seep and bleed into the rest of the dream and left an odd comfort and lifted a heavy feeling. He felt as though he could breathe again. He looked down at the heart, reading the sloppy handwriting that was unmistakably Bill’s. The front side stating his name. Not a nickname the demon gave him, not ‘Dipper’ but his real actual name… Looking over at the being sitting next to him, seeing him blush in embarrassment before he flipped it over to read the back.

_Sorry, I’m a little late_

_And with expressions, im not too great…_

_I’m not too clever with this sort of thing_

_But, you’re my favorite human being._

_And seeing you sad? I don’t like seeing._

Bill could hear the small laugh from his human and puffed out his cheeks in embarrassment, was the kid mocking him? Well excuse him for trying dammit! Guess he’ll never try to be nice or something again!

“Sorry, it’s stupid but you didn’t have to laugh…”

“No, no Bill, that’s not it… But I’d like to wake up now…”

Dipper opened his eyes and stretched for a moment, feeling the other sitting at the foot of the bed against the wall. He sat up and looked up him, seeing how he was frustrated and blushing out of not knowing and embarrassment. He pushed the covers off of him and crawled to the demon, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a tight embrace, never pull back.

“Bill you dork,” He laughed a bit, burying his face into the crook of the man’s shoulder, “You scared the hell out of me…”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to I just, Star told me about the whole card thing and I was maybe looking through your mindscape… I know you don’t like me erasing memories, so I thought maybe… If I could maybe not make it hurt as bad..?”

Dipper pulled back to look at him, God he felt like he was going to cry. Why was he going to cry? Was it because he had to relive an anxiety inducing memory, or was it because of the dorky action Bill had gone through so much trouble to do for him… He wasn’t sure, but he laughed nervously in between emotions nonetheless.

“You’re such a dork! Such a sappy dork!” he wrapped his arms around him again, whispering, “Never do anything like that again… Jerk… The memory thing I mean. Fuck! You’re going to make me cry…”

“What? Don’t cry! No don’t cry! That wasn’t my intentions! Come on, I can do something sweet! Anything you wish!” Bill pushed him away to look at him with wide worried eyes as small tears rolled down Dipper’s face, slipping over his smiling lips.

The human only laughed more when he felt hands come up to wipe the tears away, “Bill! I’m happy you dolt! I’m upset, but I’m overall happy!”

“You… Are?” He kept his hands cupping the other’s face as he tilted his own head to the side in confusion.

“Yes I am!” He brought a hand up to rest over Bill’s hand, lacing their fingers together as he sighed in disappointment, “I wish I could’ve kept that card though… Can we go get it?”

Bill’s face flushed an embarrassed color as he made a conflicted sound, “N-no, okay that was dorky and du-“

“That’s why I want it! You dork… I like it… I like it when you’re sappy like that…”

“You do?” the demon questioned quietly, and received a laugh and nod, “Well… Ummm, okay _maybe_ I can figure something out. I don’t know, we’ll see about getting you that card from the dreamscape…. In the meantime… Does that holiday happen every year?”

“Yeah, it does…” Dipper sighed and leaned into Bill’s hand as he spoke, “Why I get sorta, in a mood around it. I don’t enjoy celebrating it…”

“Well, what if we celebrated it together?” Dipper looked at him with soft dark eyes and a small smile.

“We’ll see… Maybe.”

“Yeah! Think of that as our first ‘make-up’ Valentine’s Day!” Bill smiled widely and pulled Dipper with him to lay down on the bed, allowing him to snuggle up against him as he spoke proudly, “But before we can celebrate any new ones, I gotta make-up the rest to you! Alright, that counts as one! I’ll start tomorrow officially, I’ll make you a card for each year up until now, including the years before we met!”

Dipper laughed at his eagerness and proud sincerity in his voice. Resting his head on the man’s chest and listening to his voice reverberate through his chest as he continued to speak, hearing the smile as he was pulled into another hug, getting a hard kiss to his lips suddenly before Bill pulled back, “Hey, Dipper… You know that I love you, right?”

“I know you do,” He smiled mostly to himself as he looked at him, “You dork… But you’re my favorite dork. And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Yeah? Nay? I don't know anymore... Fluff, i feel like it isn't truly my strong point? But then what even IS my strong point. HaHAa haha ah haaa a, who knows anymore... Sorry if this really is shit, im trynna hurry and catch up with my writing list so i can relax a bit, can anyone tell?  
> Point of Grammatical errors and spelling, i'll get right on them. Until then
> 
> K/B/C/Etc~


End file.
